


An old friend

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [101]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsoppose, dragon and transition.





	An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited about today’s words and the theme of the week ([magic](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-magic)), because _dragons and magic_ , but then I was to write something and nothing cooperated. Then, well, idk what happened, but I suddenly wrote this, and I kinda love it. xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175384660772).)

Stiles’ hands glowed with the need to protect and defend. Derek had assured him dragons weren’t hostile, but the _huge_ thing with a maw full of razor sharp teeth and puffs of fire coming from its nose looked kinda hostile.

“I’m really not opposed to the idea of friendly dragons,” he muttered quietly, “but are you _sure_ this one is?”

“There has been a transition in power since he was last here, he’s acclimatizing, just give him a moment,” Derek said.

“Hale?” the dragon rumbled.

“Derek, yes,” Derek said.

“You’ve grown,” the dragon said and Stiles squawked.

“You _know_ him?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
